TEKKEN Elite Iron Fist Tournament
by OCWD
Summary: Based between The sixth and the Tekken Crossover tag team game. The story is the basic devil gene evilness with awesome fights and random twist but is mainly based around Askua and Lily's relationship. The best Tekken fighters have been called to this secret Elite tournament, too bad it's all a set up.
1. STAGE 1

STAGE 1

Jin watched as Eddie and the latest Jack model battled it out for the first win of the Elite Iron Fist Tournament. Jin reined as champion from the previous tournament (The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6) but was denied power as an old contender stopped him from being consumed by the very darkness he sought. He was thankful to his mysterious savior but couldn't help feel cheated out of power. Kazuya had gain power from various G Corporation experiments with the Devil Gene.

Jin was not concerned, there are many great fighters in the Elite Iron Fist Tournament but none could match Jin's skills and power. He has fort unimaginably hard to take the Mishima Ziabutsu and he was not about to give it up. Eddie trips the large Jack robot with one of his special kicks and the heavy metal man falls hard to mat. Jin smirks, he is pleased one of HIS has made it to the next level.

Nearby on a hilltop Jun is watching the Ziabutsu seeing everything inside with her mind. Her skin was glowing purple electricity and it seems as if the wind blows just around her. Law entered the ancient building looking up at Jun on the way in. He recognized her but assumed it was an illusion. Jun had been missing for years, presumed dead. Besides Law was distracted immediately as he enter the building. Many of the previous contenders were there and a few new faces. The first fighter he spots is his old friend and business partner, Paul.

Paul is sitting at table staring at one of several TV's that are documenting the fight. On the screen is a replay of Jack's K.O being shown over and over again. Law sits next to Paul and slaps his buddy across the shoulder. "It's my year."

"You say that every year…"

"This time is different." Law looks around if anyone is listening before leaning in closer. "This tournament is different."

"How?" Paul cannot help but be doubtful all their schemes have failed in the past.

"This tournament is rigged. Lei Wong has set up the final round to bust Kazuya for illegal genetic testing."

"No way! Then who gets the money?"

"The 'Runner up' aka one of us." Law couldn't hold back his dorky grin at the prospects of riches.

Lily's eyes are glued to the extra-large flat screen dominating her hotel room. Eddie Gordo is announced winner of the first match; the next match will be Nina VS King. Lily turns off the TV and falls backwards onto her double bed. Fighting is what Lily lives for but know that it is her third time at the Iron fist series she is hesitant. Members of the Mishima family always seem to win no matter what. Also her friend/rival from school Askua Kazama is related to the current champion, Jin Kazama. When did this happen?

Askua stood nervous at Lily's hotel room door, to knock or not knock. She doesn't want to be friends with someone she would have to fight in the tournament. In the last iron fist it was fun to be over competitive with a friend from school. Now however she really could not afford to lose, she had to beat Jin. Still Lily was in retrospect- a friend, so knock it is.

Three nervous taps on the door later and Lily answers, at first not looking so happy but as she sees Askua her face lights up. Lily steps to the side to let in Askua. Askua slowly steps in and Lily closes the door behind her and grabs Askua pushing her against the closed door. She has pinned both of Askua's arms to the door and pushed her body against Askua. Askua looks confused and struggles a little. "What are you-" Lily leans in and stops Askua from talking with a soft kiss. Lily pulls back and smiles. Askua was stunned she had not seen Lily since school ended months ago. Her arms were still being held against the door by Lily, she tried once more to move but Lily just held her in place chuckling at Askua's poor attempted to leave.

Lily moves her body up against Askua feeling her warmth and a slight tremor that went through Askua's legs. She kissed her again this time slower but with more passion while her right hand moved up Askua's arm cupping her check. Askua couldn't push Lily away although she wanted too, she had to focus, this tournament was different and she knew it. After a few seconds of enjoying the moment she pushed Lily off her and quickly turned around opening the door leaving as fast as humanly possible.

Lily was about to reach out to stop Askua but the door slammed shut between them and Askua was gone. 'Did I upset Askua?' Lily couldn't help but think. She knew these tournaments were tougher on her because of her family connections. Lily on the other hand was here for a good time, fighting was her passion. She never intended to be drawn to Askua this way.

Nina was training just behind the iron fist stage, going through the motion of a slow yet strong Kata. King was also preparing on the opposite side of the arena. The crowd is cheering viciously, they came for blood. On a large screen above the stage Eddies win is being replayed over and over, each time the crowd release a roar as the Jack smashes to the ground. A few contenders watch patiently from the sidelines, Brian Fury, Yoshimitsu and Lie woo long are waiting to see the victor of the second stage.

Jin approaches Nina from the shadows, "You must defeat, King." Nina stops her preparations and turns to face her dark employer.

"I will." She states sternly.

"He has grown stronger over the last few tournaments, do not underestimate him."

"Don't underestimate me." Nina spins around and makes her way to the stage.

Askua enters the arena quickly, clenching and releasing her fists 'why did she have to kiss me now!?' She doesn't even glance at the crowd and stands near Lei waiting for the round to begin. "What's the bet Nina wins?" Lei smirks at the younger girl. Askua is broken away from her train of thought,

"Being Jin's right hand… woman… I don't think she lose this early." Lei nodded in agreement. This contest was not necessarily rigged but the outcome was slightly predictable.

Lily was still sitting on her bed watching the tournament unfold on her hotel TV. The camera panned across the arena and she caught a glimpse of Askua standing by the stage. Her heat skipped a beat and she couldn't help but replay the events of earlier again in her mind. 'Shouldn't I have kissed her? Does she hate me now?' She knew Askua would be focus solely on the tournament but… she had to know if her feelings were one sided or not.


	2. STAGE 2

STAGE 2

"Nina Williams verse King, Assassin verses Wrestler, a match to be remembered!" The announcer riled up the spectators, as Nina and King entered the ring. They took their positions on either side of the stage, "Aren't you sick of entering these tournaments knowing you will never win?" King ignored Nina's comment. "READY! FIGHT!" the match began.

King was a good fighter when it came to close combat but he was slow compared to Nina. He threw a few hard hits but she managed to dodge them all. She tried a few swift kicks but the beast was unaffected. King finally got frustrated and lunged at her, Nina this time was too slow and found herself in the strong hold of the wrestling champion. She struggled but it was futile, king swung her around like it was nothing before slamming her into the floor.

The assassin was suddenly losing and if she didn't get back up quickly King would surely strike again with a great force. Her vision was blurry she knew she had to end this soon. She rolled aside just as king attempted to stomp on her she stumbled a bit before getting to her feet and regaining her focus.

Askua looked around the area and spotted Jin standing in the shadows, he walked out of the arena and Askua rushed after him. She ran into a long hall way and called out "Jin! Wait!" Jin stopped dead in his tracks as did Askua a few feet behind him. "Please…" Askua spoke softly. Jin clenched his fist, he didn't want her here. She represented the last of the Kazama tradition and after all he did to make it this far, he knew he had no right to call himself a Kazama anymore.

He finally left out the breath he was holding and turned to face his cousin. "You should not be here. You were not invited."

"I'm an Elite fighter and you know it! Besides I'm not here for the tournament." She expected Jin to just turn around and walk away but he remained, so she continued "You did it. You entered Iron Fist and won, taking control of the whole empire. You avenged Jun… Why are you still here?" There was a long silence and Askua thought that maybe he didn't even know anymore.

"As long as my father lives, my mission is not complete." Askua was shocked. She hadn't expected that, she hadn't expected that his blood lust had not subsided. Unable to respond Jin finally manages to turn and walk away. Askua is left speechless. 'This is Jun Kazama's son?' she thought.

Paul and Marshal where drunk. Waiting for their names to be called was boring, so they decided to make a drinking game out of the current match. Every time Nina lands a hit, Paul drinks and every time King lands a hit, Law drinks. The fight was pretty equally matched so they were both equally drunk.

"Did you know… that I'm like 50?" Law slurred.

"Nina hit him again again! I drink!" Paul finished off his beer and stumbled over to the bar for another round. Law looked around this posh waiting area located inside an ancient temple and couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"This shit never ends does it?" he asked himself. Paul returned just in time to see Nina kick King in the side of his head, he drops and the announcer calls it.

"K.O! Nine Williams wins!" Paul decides Nina's victory require him to finish off his brand new beer, Law just watches amazed by his friends tolerance to alcohol.

"K.O Nina Williams win!" Lily let out a slight cheer as she watched the knock out being replayed again and again on her TV. Her excitement is interrupted by several taps at her door. She hesitates for a moment before getting up and walking over to her door. She opens it to show Askua Kazama once again. This time however she seems upset, not like she had been crying just like she had something on her mind.

Lily said softly extending her hand inviting her in. Askua takes Lily's hand and is led inside and over to the bed. The two women sit down next to each other and Lily is the first to speak. "What is wrong?"

Lily locks her eyes with Askua's and she finally stutters a sentence out "I don't know what I'm doing here…" Askua looks away but Lily just smiles sweetly.

"You're here because you need someone to talk too." She says so simply. Askua looks back up again and loses all of her thoughts.

Askua Leans forward and lightly brushes her lips across Lily's who lets a small smirk appear on her face before parting her lips pushing into the kiss. Askua puts her hand on Lily waist and pulls her closer as the kiss depends. Lily licks Askua's bottom lip before entering her mouth turning the kiss in an intense display of passion.

Lilly moves her hand across and strokes up Askua's leg but both women suddenly stop and pull away at the sound of the announcer on the TV. "The next match will be…" Askua and Lily turn to face the TV each patiently holding their breath. "Paul Phoenix verses Lily Rochefort!" Lily still with her hand on Askua leg begins to stroke lightly up and down as she turns to face Askua.

"Well, it looks like I'm up." She says smirking.


End file.
